


【洋灵】舒伯特玫瑰(pwp)

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【洋灵】舒伯特玫瑰(pwp)

李英超最近因为筹备婚礼的事情忙的昏头转向，李振洋说让交给助理去办李英超偏不肯，说是婚礼大事必须亲力亲为。

于是李英超连续两周没和李振洋做爱了，累到晚上倒床就睡。李振洋一边心疼床上的心肝宝贝，一边觉得自己的老二都快要饿死了。

李英超已经在怀里睡熟过去，一个翻身砸吧砸吧嘴把李振洋心都萌化了，忍不住在李英超的小嘴上面吧唧一口。李英超睡觉很不老实爱蹬被子，翻身的时候衣襟散开露出雪白的胸口，身上穿的是白色薄纱隐隐约约还能看见红得滴血的乳首正伴着呼吸一起一伏。

李振洋看着身下顶起的小帐篷苦涩一笑，而始作俑者睡翻了个身就继续进入梦乡了。“小坏蛋，你洋哥真是快憋死了，等结完婚看我怎么收拾你。”李振洋把李英超的被子掖好，起身去洗凉水澡。

-

婚礼前两天李振洋带李英超去婚纱店试礼服，他们的礼服是叫海外的设计师准备的，直到今天才拿到。李英超今天活力十足的，婚礼上上下下的细节都已经准备完了，他觉得浑身轻松。跟脱缰的马似的欢腾。

而李振洋从进门开始眼睛就没从橱窗模特身上那件婚纱上面离开。那件婚纱着实漂亮，连李振洋这种对花里胡哨的女孩的裙子提不起兴趣的都挪不开眼睛。裙子华贵不失风度，裙边设计的十分巧妙绝伦。李振洋微眯了眯眼睛，看见了群子后面的大露背，一直开叉到腰窝的位置。李振洋突然想到李英超后腰上面两个浅浅的腰窝诱人的吸引着李振洋。

李振洋把活蹦乱跳的李英超拽过来在他耳边低低的说“宝贝，你穿那条裙子一定会很漂亮。”李英超转头就看见了裙子的开叉部分，脸红的像是成熟的浆果快要滴出血来一样。

也没有征求李英超的同意，李振洋跟经理低声商量了几句，便把店里的人都遣散走了，临走之前把橱窗上的那条裙子取了下来。一时间店里只剩下他和李英超。

“宝贝，去换上给我看看。”李振洋牵着李英超进了休息室，顺手把门锁上了。“就...就在这吗?”休息室里只有沙发和桌子，墙上有很大一面镜子，地上铺着厚重的毛毯，倒是实用应景。

“那不然宝贝想去哪换?橱窗面前吗?让过路人看看你身体多漂亮?”李振洋声音听不出什么情绪，但是语气毋庸置疑。

李英超像个漂亮的芭比娃娃，羞得脸涨得通红，明明早已和李振洋坦诚相待过，但是娇羞的模样像是初尝人事的小孩勾的李振洋兴致大发。

慢吞吞的把身上单件的卫衣脱掉露出白皙漂亮的上身，李英超太瘦了让李振洋有一种一只手臂就能把他整个人圈在怀里的错觉。

休息室内开了空调不怕李英超着凉，李振洋好整以暇的看着李英超坐在毛毯上脱裤子。李英超的内裤都是李振洋帮他挑的，干干净净的白色又带着莫名的色情。没几下李英超身上只剩下一条内裤，他有点儿羞赧的挠挠头向李振洋求助。

眼睛大大的无助的盯着李振洋，差点让李振洋缴械投降。“哥哥...我不会穿...你帮帮我吧...”李英超跪在脚下轻摇慢晃着李振洋的裤脚，身上又是一丝不挂的，分明是只是简单请求帮助穿衣服而已却色情到不行。

李振洋觉得自己快要受不住了，这不是给自己添堵呢吗? 他臂力很好，两手把李英超打横抱了起来让他坐在自己怀里，把v领的婚纱给李英超穿好，给侧边拉链拉上让李英超站起来给他看看。

说真的除了胸这一点，没几个女孩儿的身材能比得上李英超的。窄肩细腰有高挑，婚纱的高级布料李英超的身材曲线显得更加玲珑有致。李英超是银白的发色，休息室的灯是安静的暖黄色，亮光打在李英超的身上漂亮动人的不可方物。

李英超不知死活的背对李振洋，把漂亮的蝴蝶骨和诱人的腰窝展现给李振洋看“哥哥...要是你喜欢，我其实可以婚礼穿这个的...戴个假发就唔...啊唔...”

李英超还没说话就被沙发上的人摁倒在柔软的地毯上湿吻，李振洋整个人身体倾下来势汹汹的仿佛李英超是盘可口的点心，要把整个人都吞吃入腹。

爱意性欲都夹杂在一起全部掏心掏肺的展现给李英超，而李英超也确确实实感受到了，热情的回应着欺压在他身上的人。

原来寂寞难耐的不止他一个人，李振洋想。他感受到小东西的性器逐渐抬起了头，正讨好的轻蹭着他的小腹。他的小坏蛋李英超也寂寞的想要做爱了。

李振洋把李英超脸捧在双手中，他看见李英超漂亮勾人的眼睛里倒映着他的影子，浑然天成的睫毛轻轻的颤动着，嘴唇被亲的都肿了起来颜色成了樱红色。

额头抵着额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，两颗心也赤诚相待紧紧靠拢“我的超儿是不是给我下了蛊，真漂亮啊我的宝宝，不愧是我李振洋的新娘。”李振洋快要死了，如果爱意能致死，他就要被李英超生吞活剥 凌迟处死了。

“哥哥...这要...”小可怜儿抓住李振洋的手放在自己的性器上面，隔着婚纱李振洋都能感觉的薄纱下的性器是多么的难耐。看见李英超坦率的说出自己所想，忽然兴致大发要逗逗小孩儿“宝贝要什么?这是怎么了?”李振洋的语气好像真的是不知道李英超要什么一般。

李英超被李振洋一脸莫名其妙的表情气到了，索性破罐子破摔说出口，也没什么好害羞的“要做爱，要和哥哥做爱。”李振洋一副恍然大悟的样子“得令，这就满足老婆。”

李英超又被老婆两字刺激到了，边羞愤的说“还没结婚呐李振洋! 谁是你老婆!”边帮李振洋的皮带解开。

“怎么不是老婆，马上就要过门了啊我的小超，后天晚上就要洞房花烛夜，让我帮老婆提前预习一下好不好?”李振洋三两下就把李英超解半天都没有解开的皮带弄开，把李英超的小手拉过来放在自己滚烫的硬物上面“老婆，你看它多想你看见了吗?你呢?你后面的小穴有没有想它。”

李英超臊的满脸涨红却又不甘示弱“哥哥插插看不就知道我想不想它了?”老婆大人发令了，李振洋不再犹豫，让李英超跪趴好，掀开漂亮的裙子露出饿的不成样子的后穴。

几根手指一起伸进去乱搅动，那里已经软烂湿润蓄势待发的就等待更粗大的东西进入。李振洋手指抽出来放在李英超的嘴巴，试图要让李英超吞咽他的手指“没有带润滑剂，怕弄伤你，老婆辛苦一下用口水当做润滑剂吧。”

李英超张嘴就含住了他的两根手指，还没来得及细细感受咸湿腥气的味道就听见李振洋说“尝到了吗你的淫水? 哥哥之前舔你后穴的时候尝过，我们宝贝真的是甜的啊。”

李振洋的事物又涨大了几分，废话不想再多说，手指随便扩张了一番就长驱直入进入了李英超的后穴，开始频率很小试图是李振洋想先让李英超适应一下尺寸，但是后者好像欲求不满扭动着腰肢用后穴尽量多的去吞吃巨大的性器。

李振洋见他的骚样也不再慢慢的动，突然加快速度抽插起来，婚纱裙摆也随着他俩的性交动作飘动，胯部一下下撞击到李英超的屁股发出做爱特有的啪啪声，他和穿着圣洁婚纱的李英超正在做着世界上最神圣的事情。

李振洋和李英超从不觉得性交是一件下流龌龊的事情，反而觉得和相爱的人做爱是美好又虔诚的。李英超的娇喘与求饶声在李振洋看来比任何世界名曲都要动听。

李英超后来受不住了，前面的性器都没有碰过却要被李振洋操射了，他身体摇摇晃晃的求李振洋“哥哥放过我吧...我不行了...好想射”

“宝宝叫老公，乖宝宝，叫老公。”李振洋声音温柔低沉，带着魔力引诱着李英超叫出这昵称。

“老公...呜呜呜求求老公让我射吧...老公最好了...让我射吧老公...”李英超的正要泄出的时候却偏被李振洋用手指堵住了马眼。

“宝宝是不是忘了，这婚纱是借来的，可没付钱呢，不能弄脏哦，弄脏了超儿就是坏孩子了”李振洋偏偏就是要逗他，李英超气的想骂他，那婚纱如果李振洋想买，十件都能马上送来更别说这一件。

“呜呜呜....求求老公了...好老公...好洋哥...呜...让我射吧...爸爸...唔啊”李英超真的急哭了，精液被堵住的感觉一点也不好受，正要骂李振洋是混蛋的时候感受到性器被暖暖的口腔包围了。

“超儿乖，射吧，哥哥的嘴帮你接住。”李英超吓得推开李振洋的头哭喊着说“不要不要...超儿脏...呜呜你快走啊”李英超急得不行，双手推李振洋无果只能硬憋着不然精液射出来。

“超儿是全世界最最漂亮最最纯洁的小孩儿，一点也不脏，超儿乖，射吧。”李振洋用温热的嘴完全抱住小孩儿的性器，舌头轻轻的去舔马眼，李英超一个没忍住把精液全部射进了李振洋的嘴巴里。

他亲眼看见李振洋毫不犹豫的把精液吞进肚子里面，李英超愧疚的把头埋进李振洋的胸膛一个劲儿道歉:“哥哥对不起...我没忍住...是不是很脏...”

李振洋事物都还硬着是迫不得已出来的，看着李英超愧疚的样子哭笑不得“我怎么会嫌弃你脏，宝贝可甜了，你要是想补偿，就用你后面那张嘴来偿还吧。”

李振洋再次进入了李英超的后穴，这次是实实在在一下一下都插进了李英超的最深处，抽动了几百下之后李振洋要射的时候想退出来却被李英超的后穴紧紧夹住“老公射进来...射进来不要走...不要走”

“老婆乖，我不走，老公要射了接好了。”一个挺身滚烫的精液全部射进了李英超的后穴里，李英超满足的倒在李振洋的臂弯里。

 

后来那件婚纱还是被买下来了，被李振洋挂在了一个独立的衣柜里。李英超婚礼没有穿婚纱，而是裁剪得体的一身西装礼服，称的李英超帅气逼人英气十足。

婚礼前一天晚上李英超问李振洋“哥哥你那么喜欢为什么不让我穿啊。”

“娶你，我要你以男人的身份与我结婚。我爱你不是因为你漂亮，不要华丽的外观装饰你，我爱的是原原本本的你。”

“何况，穿婚纱那么漂亮的你只能让我一个人看见，你是我李振洋一个人的新娘子，全天下独一份。”

 

-

“老岳!就一次!那裙子多漂亮啊你就穿给我看一次吧好不好!!”  
“给我滚!我举铁去了!”  
......  
卜凡觉得是时候该把粉丝寄来的上面印着“小岳，妈妈不准你举铁”的横幅挂在坤音的大门口了。

卜凡:我恨啊

 

END.


End file.
